On Thin Ice
by MKAngelus
Summary: Brennan and Booth aren't interpreting the same signals...
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this one long before TGS. Just found it and thought I'd put it up here. Let me know if you want to see the end of it…MK**

**Chapter 1-The Set Up**

Sitting alone in his office long after the last man had gone home; Booth was trying desperately to finish the mountain of paperwork he had neglected over the past two weeks. Two weeks he had been on his own, no partner, no lab, just him. It was like the old saying he thought, one step forward, two back.

"_I can't hide the way I feel about you… anymore; I can't hold the hurt inside, keep the pain out of my eyes… anymore; my tears no longer waiting...my resistance ain't that strong… my mind keeps recreating a life with you alone… and I'm tired of pretending that I don't love you anymore…Let me make one last appeal to show you how I feel about you...hmmm… Cause there's no one else I swear, holds a candle, anywhere, next to you my heart can't take the beating… of not having you to hold… a small voice keeps repeating… deep inside my soul...it says I can't keep pretending that I don't love you anymore… I've got to take the chance or let it pass by if I expect to get on with my life with my life..."_

The Travis Tritt song came out of nowhere and slowly infused itself through the room, _"and I can't hide the way I feel about you anymore… and I can't hold the hurt inside, keep the pain out of my eyes anymore my tears no longer waiting… Oh, my resistance ain't that strong…Oh, my mind keeps recreating a love with you alone… and I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore...anymore...anymore"_

Oh for pete's' sake, he thought; now the DJ's are out to get me? Booth got up and changed the station on the radio. I can't take this kind of nonsense he thought, not right now. Looking out the window he saw the bustle of the cars below, the people were all going about the business with no idea of the hurt he was holding onto. Maybe I need a vacation he thought, just go away, a couple of weeks. It can't take that long to forget how to care about someone, he reasoned, after all, she apparently didn't take that long to forget about me.

Booth decided he'd just get the rest of the paperwork done and then take tomorrow off, maybe get Parker from school and go fishing or something. Something with no stress, no thought, something easy. Going into the break room to freshen up his coffee Booth was called back to his office by ringing of his desk phone. "Booth" he barked into it, who knew he was here?

"Booth-hi, it's Tempe, um Bones, listen I was wondering if you were still going to be able to come to the lecture tomorrow? If you're still busy I understand, I just wanted to follow up-we haven't talked for a while…and well, I, um wasn't sure." She stammered.

Crap-he had completely forgotten her lecture tomorrow. Normally he enjoyed going to them, not for the subject matter so much but for her, he was so proud of her up there passionately explaining one case or another, or some sort of anthropological marvel or another. She was so poised and her in element. Not the least bit shy, awkward person she normally was. Of course, that was the one he loved the most.

"Hey Brennan, about that-I don't think that it's going to happen, I'm sorry but I must have forgotten to put it on my calendar and I've got some plans with Parker tomorrow, I hope you understand?" He hated using his son like that, but couldn't think of another reason why he couldn't make it.

"Oh-no, I do understand, he's your son. I'm your 'work partner' so that's okay, nothing trumps family, I know. Well, have fun tomorrow-maybe we can have lunch or something next week sometime," she asked hopefully, not even realizing how hurtful she sounded throwing the exact words back at him that had made them so distant.

"Yeah-maybe, I'll call you" he said and gently disconnected the phone. Sitting on the edge of his desk he knew he was going to be drawn into the oh so familiar memory, nightmare really, so he just let it hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Skating out of control**

Three weeks later, Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Brennan and Sweets were huddled together at the ice rink watching the furious hockey action. Booth and Wendell's' team were up by one goal heading into the final period and the game was getting intense. Between Booths excellent defense and the military control he executed on offense Brennan was riveted to the seat. Watching the game, but only seeing him, she wondered if they would ever be back the way they were before. She still didn't even realize what had happened, after going over the past 5 weeks minute by minute she had no idea why she got the groggy 5 AM call.

**~~~previously~~~**

"Brennan-hey, its Seeley, "

"Seeley? Booth? What time is it?" she answered, shoving him out of the way to get better access to the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"It's about 5, listen, I've been thinking and I think maybe we need to take a break, there's something's going on that may become detrimental to our working relationship-I've already contacted the bureau and they've agreed to a temporary reassignment. I know this seems like it's coming out of the blue, but really I've been feeling this way for awhile, I should have told you or had Sweets tell you or something, but I wasn't man enough to do it. I've got to think of the other aspects of my life regarding the cases we go on, I've got a son, and I can't put myself in a position I'll regret not knowing how my 'work partner' is going to respond in a tense situation. I'm sorry Tempe, but I'll see you in the lab and around the office. The paperwork has been sent to the Jeffersonian. Bye" and just like that he was gone.

Brennan sat straight up in bed; wide awake her heart pounding and hands shaking.

"Who was that babe?" he asked trying to sit up and still retain some of the sheets.

"It was Booth, "she said raggedly, "he just told me we weren't partners anymore."

"Did he say why?"

"Yes-that he was a father and couldn't risk his life for me anymore, I think." She whispered.

"Well, I'm sure that he has a good reason, let's get up and we'll get you to the office and see if we can't figure it out, you two have been together for a long time and there must be another reason, maybe the bureau?" Malcolm reasoned, reaching out to hold her, hugging her he said, "We'll figure it out hon, don't cry". He never thought he would be the one to console her, so tough and seemingly unbreakable she wasn't the type to give into hysterics. "I just don't understand" crying harder she was trying hard to figure out what had gone wrong since the day before yesterday. "What happened?"

"I know hon-shhhh, we'll get it figured out," he was trying his best to soothe away the pain. All the while, thinking Booth-you bastard, I hope you have a good reason for this. Captain Malcolm Reynolds thought as he rocked her in his arms, I hope you know what you are doing.

Slowly, Brennan eased out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready, her body was aching from the inside out and she was so hurt and confused. What did I do? She just kept going over the past couple of months in her mind. What happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Taking the chance**

While she was in the shower Brennan thought of the times that she and Booth had argued and about what. None of it was so earth shattering that he would cut me out of his life, she thought it must have been an offhand comment maybe? He'd forgiven her about the egg, was irritated about her zombie Jesus references, but accepted them. Then it hit her. I know why he's mad, it's Malcolm. That's why he's made the difference between work and personal so clear when he's spoken to me. She began to re-live the days up to and after she'd met Captain Malcolm Reynolds…

**~~~previously~~**

"Well, everyone, I hope that you all were able to take some valuable information away from today's lecture, and please feel free to ask questions of our guest speaker, Captain Malcolm Reynolds." Stepping away from the podium, Dean Yeager addressed the man to his left.

"Capt Reynolds, my name is Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian." She stood and addressed the man on the stage.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan, I've heard of you," his Scottish brogue tempered by the time he'd spent in the company of his mostly southern crew. "What is on your mind?"

"What protocol will be in place to preserve the remains when you bring the sub up? Have you considered how you will be preserving the scene and trace evidence around the bodies? I realize they are under water and have been for years, but we may be able to discern what was happening at the time of the pressure failure" she asked him, "I for one would be greatly interested in being involved with the dive team itself, I believe I can assist with the effort, and I do have a quite extensive dive record"

"Yes- Dr. Brennan, I can assure you we have a protocol in place and as for your very generous offer, I'm not sure I can accept for the entire mission, but I would like to thank you for offering your considerable assets to this rescue."

"Are there any other questions?" The dean asked the group, "Yes I have one" a young woman in blue at the front of the auditorium stood up, "Why is the United States Navy investing so heavily in the rescue operation of an abandoned submarine, that for all we've been told was not nuclear, and was playing "war games" at the time of the sinking. It wasn't even fully manned, so why is it so important now to bring it up?"

"To be perfectly honest with you ma'am," Malcolm answered, "It's not out of the blue, we've been working on this for some time, and the logistics of the recovery have to be perfect as the sub went down in a very unstable area of the reef. We have to be able to bring the sub up, maintain the evidence and not disturb the protected wildlife area that surrounds it-it's not something that we, the US NAVY could do on a whim-however it has become necessary to remove it, as there is the possibility that the contamination in the area is because of something on the vessel and we want to preserve our environment as well as we can, so there is no reason not to bring it up now. My ship, the USS Serenity has been testing retrieval methods further out in the ocean for the past year and we are ready to begin a practical application," looking at his watch, he finished, "if that is all the questions, I have another meeting to get to-thank you all for you interest today and we will keep each of you informed of every step," he left the stage after shaking hands with the dean, and saluting the color guard.

Heading backstage, Mal was actually looking forward to seeing the woman that was standing before him. "Dr. Brennan, it's a pleasure to meet you, I had hoped I would have the chance, thank you for coming today." He said, shaking her hand.

"It was my pleasure" she responded, "I'm very interested in the subject matter of remains recovery-I was serious about offering my assistance as well, I--"

He cut her off, "Maybe we can discuss that over lunch? I would really like to have some of your insight and would like to discuss including you in the retrieval of the sub."

"I thought you had another meeting and couldn't accept for the entire mission?" she said, not understanding the tingle in her palm and the feeling in her stomach. "Well, I was starving and I'm the mission head so I can appoint anyone I want," he winked at her, "So, lunch?"

"Yes- I'd like that" she said, "I know a really nice little corner diner not that far from here, would you be interested?" she asked releasing his hand.

"I would, lead the way Dr. Brennan." He followed her to the outside of the building and asked if she was interested in taking a cab as he had been brought here from the Pentagon offices. "No, I'll drive-and I can bring you back to the Pentagon when we are done?"

"Sounds good to me, thank you Dr. Brennan" he answered. "Call me Temperance, please" she asked him. "Thank you Temperance."

They quickly reached the Royal Diner and although it was busy her regular table was open, well her and Booth's regular table she amended absently wondering where he was. She'd turned off her phone during the lecture, so excusing herself while Malcolm read the menu, she scanned through the calls.

**3 Missed Calls **

Punching up the call log, she was a little excited to see they were all from Booth, but a little sad too. She'd really wanted to spend some time with Captain Reynolds and hear more about the sub recovery mission, and if Booth had called three times, there must be a case. Listening to her voicemail, Brennan smiled at what she heard:

**MESSAGE 1** "BONES! Where are you-when is the lecture going to be over? What are you doing after? Wanna get lunch? Call me!" Booth's voice was peppered with his usual little boy charm.

**MESSAGE 2:** "Booooonnnnneeesssss, where are you? I'm hungry!" another message from her FBI agent and he was entering the whining stage that she pretended to hate but secretly adored when he used it to his advantage.

**MESSAGE 3:** "Fine-ignore me then, I guess I'll just get a sandwich and eat it in my office, come up if you remember how to get here! Oh, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth by the way" he sounded off, both a little defeated and playful.

"I'm sorry, Captain Reynolds, but I need to make a call, will you excuse me?" she asked rising from the table.

"Sure, Temperance, call me Malcolm and go ahead" he replied.

"Booth-it's Bones" She said when he answered.

"Bones! Where have you been?" he pouted.

"I had that lecture and then decided to go to lunch with Captain Malcolm Reynolds the mission specialist leading the recovery of the sub; I'll come up and fill you in on the boring details okay? You want me to bring you some pie?" she teased knowing that he'd wanted to come to lunch with her today because Inarra baked sour cream apple pies on Thursdays.

"Yeah, a piece of pie would be nice, it will make my yucky - boring – by - myself lunch better" he said with a hint of mischief, "Can you also bring me some mint chocolate chip ice cream?"

"Pie yes, ice cream no-keep indulging and you'll fit in real well at Club Jiggle-I have to go Booth, I'll see you soon" grinning to herself about how that man could be such a boy sometimes she returned to the table.

"Thank you Malcolm, that was my 'work partner' on the phone, he wants me to bring him some pie when we're done" she said, sliding into her chair.

"No problem, I've decided on what to order and the young lady over there is giving me the meanest look so I think you should too," he stage whispered to her after she sat.

"Oh-that's Zoe; she's got a crush on my partner, so she is probably not real happy with you being here, this is the table we normally sit at." She smiled at Zoe, who was indeed glowering in their direction.

"Ahh-you and your partner must be pretty close" he said.

"He'd kill for me, and I'd die for him," she replied, "but, I don't want to talk about him, let's talk about the mission." They both got lost in the conversation of how and when the where's and who's of bringing up a long sunk submarine.

It was only when she received the text, **"pie?"** that Brennan realized they had been sitting there talking for several hours, having left the mission and moved on to more personal topics, thoughts and opinions. She hadn't felt so comfortable talking with anyone other than Booth in so long, she thought, it was nice to connect. Looking at her watch she said a little guiltily, "Malcolm, I should be getting you back to your office-I'm sorry I've kept you so long"

"Not at all, it's not often I get to have such engaging conversation with a beautiful and intelligent woman" he said, "I've enjoyed it and I hope that you won't mind if I ask you to dinner tomorrow?"

"I'd like that" she said. They gathered up their coats and she dropped some money on the table, "Ready?"

"Whenever you are" offering to assist her with her coat, when his hands lightly touched her shoulders, she thought she'd been shocked. Wondering why he affected her so, she led the way to her car and took him back to his temporary office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Risking it All**

Booth had waited for several hours before texting his Bones about the pie. It wasn't even the pie he wanted, it was to see her and talk to her. He felt like he was able to breathe better when she was around and he had to have his 'fix' almost daily now. It had been this way since he woke from that damn coma; he craved her like a heroin addict craved the needle. Her scent, her walk, when she tried to make jokes that although she thought were funny always fell flat, he little girl smile when she was excited about something. He loved the way she interacted with his son; she and Parker had even gone on a couple of "dates", just the two of them. Parker never told him the details, but he knew his son was in love with her too. All she would say is that they enjoyed themselves and that he should mind his own business. Parker had even decorated a picture frame for her office, it was covered in silver glitter and macaroni noodles and she had put a picture in it of him and Parker from the merry go round. He didn't even know she'd taken the photo.

When she didn't respond to the text he was a little puzzled, but figured she must have gotten caught up in her latest little adventure. Their partnership would survive a couple of hours he thought to himself, not understanding why his stomach lurched when he tried to pass off her not coming up sooner to see him. His phone rang, "Booth? Hi, sorry I'm so late, we were so caught up in the mission details I lost track of time, I've got your pie, are you in your office?" her voice was so breathless and happy that he was a little put off.

"Yeah Bones-I'm here waiting for you…" he whined intentionally.

"Okay-I'm on my way" she disconnected, for once not admonishing him for using his little boy voice and considerable charm to make her feel bad. He didn't do it to hurt her, just to tease her and usually she played along. Oh well, he reasoned, she's excited.

For the next 3 hours she gave a thorough play by play of what exactly was to happen and was very positive on the subject of one Captain Malcolm Reynolds. As the conversation continued, Booth started to pick up on a different vibe, each time she spoke of the Navy captain her voice was slightly breathless and her eyes were a little brighter. Huh-he thought to himself, she has a crush! That's what it is, how cute! Trying to rein her in, he told her that as much as he wanted to hear every single pencil stroke of the idea, maybe they could just kick back and listen to the new Jazz CD he had gotten? Caroline Julian had sent it to him from New Orleans where she was trying a case, it was from an underground group called Rogue Agent and they were really good. He suggested the CD and some Thai and instead of giving in like she thought he would, Brennan had told him she had really be going, she was going to a gallery opening with Angela tonight and had to get up early to be at the consultants meeting tomorrow for the operation.

"We'll, what about us?" He asked.

"Us?" she looked at him quizzically, what do you mean "us?"

"What happens if we get a case while you're doing this sub thing? Are you going to be able to walk away?"

"Well, if I can't then I'll have Cam assign one of my interns or grad students to help until I can, it shouldn't be a problem" standing up she gave him a bright smile and told him she'd talk to him later.

Watching her leave Booth didn't know what to feel, he was amused at her crush, excited for her obvious enthusiasm and hurt that she didn't seem to miss him like he missed her. He thought for sure that after he almost kissed her at the museum she was finally going to come around and realize that she loved him too. At least he had hoped she would. Going home, he was sure that she'd come around when the newness wore off.

Turning on the radio he heard, "_I've been thinkin' 'bout all the times you told me you're so full of doubt… You just can't let it be but I know If you keep comin' back for more…Then I'll keep on tryin' keep on tryin'... and I've been drinkin' now just a little too much…and I don't know how I can get in touch with you… now there's only one thing for me to do, that's to keep on tryin' to get home to you.. and I feel so satisfied when I can see you smile I want to confide in all that is true, so I'll Keep on tryin' I'm through with lyin' Just like the sun above I'll come shinin, through…Oh yes I'll keep on tryin', I'm tired of cryin' I got to find a way To get on home to you…"_ Booth quickly turned the radio off again and decided that maybe it wasn't a good night to listen to some tunes after all. Poco wasn't what he wanted to listen to when he was confused about Brennan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-More Turmoil**

The next evening Brennan and Malcolm had gone to dinner and then for a stroll around the monument district and had a very nice night just getting to know one another. Returning to her car, Malcolm said, "maybe tomorrow? I'd like to see you again, if you're interested-"

"Yes, I'd like that too, how about we meet at the Founding Fathers? We can decide what to do over drinks maybe?"

He agreed to meet her there and leaned into press a chaste kiss on her cheek, "Now, I won't be nervous to do that when you drop me at my hotel," he smiled at her.

Blushing slightly, Brennan said, "I don't think you should be nervous at all" getting into her car, they were able to talk without any awkwardness between them given the intensity of the moment. Which, she thought to herself, was odd, because the last time Booth and I almost kissed was the most awkward and nerve wracking time of my life, and then when we did kiss under the mistletoe for Caroline it took hours for my hands to stop shaking…putting it off for now, she dropped Malcolm off at his hotel and this time, it was her that leaned into him for a kiss. She leaned up to the considerably taller man and lightly placed her lips on his, smiling she wished him a good evening and left to go back to her apartment.

When she got there, there was a note on her door. "Bones-call me" Booth.

Calling him while she took down her hair, he answered on the 1st ring. "Hi Booth, what's up?"

"What's up," he said with an air of incredulity, "Did you forget what was going on tonight?"

"Oh no!" she had forgotten that tonight the night she and Parker were going to go see the new Pixar movie. "Booth-I'm so sorry, I accepted dinner with Malcolm, completely forgetting that I had made plans with Parker, is he there, can I talk to him?"

"Malcolm huh? What happened to Capt Reynolds?" he asked her angrily, "and no, you can't talk to him, its 1:30 in the morning Brennan and he is finally asleep. What were you thinking?" he demanded, "Do you know how upset he was?"

"Booth-please, I'll make it up to him tomorrow, I promise" she said, "Parker means the world to me, and I'm very angry at myself for hurting him, please let me see him tomorrow?" Booth relented and told her he would make it okay with Rebecca to have him again tomorrow for the re-arranged date. Feeling very unsteady Booth hung up.

The first thing Brennan did when she woke up was explain to Malcolm that she wasn't able to go out with him as planned, that she had broken plans with a very special person the night before on accident and needed to make it up to him. "Your partner?" he asked, understanding that she was very protective of him. "No, actually I had a date with his son, Parker and I forgot about it," she explained without thinking how weird that may sound, "that's ok-I understand, when you work with someone very closely you develop a bond with them and their family" he told her, "I'll catch you the next night maybe?"

"Definitely"

Going into work that day Brennan was in a good mood and it was obvious to Angela that it had something to do with a man. She had dressed in a very feminine dress of brown and teal that made her blue eyes shine like diamonds. Bren never dresses up like that for no reason Ange thought.

"Hey Sweetie-got a hot date?" Angela teased her when she had gotten settled into her office.

"Yes, as a matter of fact Parker and I are going to the movies tonight", she told her starting her computer.

"I thought you were going to go to the movies last night with Parker," Angela asked, sitting on the corner of her desk and picking up the little picture frame. "What happened?"

Brennan told her about the lecture and the consequential dates with the Scottish navy captain and how they were planning to go out again tomorrow. "What about Baby Booth? Did you break his heart?" Angela asked noticing and not liking the way Brennan was so casual about the outings with the captain.  
"Well, I certainly didn't mean to-Booth was very angry with me, not that I blame him, I just hope I can make it up to Parker, "she said. Putting the picture frame down Angela told her, "Kids bounce back; I'd be more worried about making it up to your FBI Guy."

"Booth understands it's just because of my involvement with the recovery, I don't think that he thinks I've done anything on purpose-it's nothing personal Angela, and Booth is my 'work partner', I'll admit, we've grown close over the years and there have been some moments of shared camaraderie and, although I've felt a slight wistfulness when I think of him, its normal to feel protective and caring about someone you work so closely with. I do love Booth, I love you too, but you don't mind when I don't hang out with you all the time, so why should he?" Brennan was honestly confused, "you don't think Booth, that he, well, that he likes me as something other than his partner, do you?"

"Sweetie, that man loves you and you are the only person that doesn't see it, we all see it, feel it and know it every minute of every day when you are together." Angela could not believe that she had to be so blunt with her best friend. "Ange- Booth doesn't love me like that, you're letting your overly romantic nature cloud this partnership" an exasperated Brennan replied, "and if I'm going to get out of her tonight to go to the movies with Parker, I need to GET BACK TO WORK."

"Fine Brennan, but don't act like you don't know it too," she flung over her shoulder stalking back to her own office. I need a little Wendell hit she thought.

Brennan got out of the shower only when the water had completely run cold remembering all of this. She got dressed and met Malcolm in the kitchen, "made you some coffee Tempe-you ready?" he asked, she was going to go to the Hoover first thing. 'Yeah, I guess"

Heading over to the familiar FBI building, Brennan was lost again in thought. She went back to a memory she had subconsciously been pushing away. After the makeup date where Parker had told her she was as pretty as a butterfly, she had taken him home. Booth had met her at the door and invited her in for a drink as it was still pretty early. She had declined, thinking maybe she could call Malcolm? After all, Booth had Parker to take home and she didn't want to take away from his time with his son, she knew every minute counted. "No, I think I'll go home and de-sensitize myself from the movie screen," she said, "maybe take a bath" Booth had held the groan inside himself imagining her in her bath tub, hot water, steam…Shaking his head on the image, he'd said good night and told Parker to get ready to go to his mom's house.

Brennan had gone down to her car and gotten a call from Malcolm, "Hey Tempe-if you are done with your date and you still have some energy, would you like to go grab that drink? Maybe some dancing?"

"I'd like that" she had said, "I'm just leaving now, how about we go to the Founding Fathers bar?" he agreed to meet her there and she'd left.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6-The Sad Truth **

On his way home from Rebecca's Booth saw a familiar car parked outside of the FF, that's Bones, he thought-not seeing anyone else's car he recognized, he thought maybe she's gone inside to have a drink, he decided to park and find her. There was a live band playing there that night and some of the tables had been moved to allow a small dance floor. When he walked in, Booth was startled to see Brennan in the arms of a much taller man, slow dancing to the ballad the band was playing. When they turned around and her back was to him, he could see the man lightly stroking her back and their faces were so close together, it looked more like the first dance at a wedding than a casual date dance. Booth immediately turned around and went home. Hurt and fuming he went straight to the refrigerator and chugged a beer. He was going to talk to her tomorrow and find out what was going on. Lying to him, forgetting about Parker, these were not traits that she normally presented and he was going to make her explain what was going on beyond working with Captain Reynolds.

Going back to the night after the movies, Booth had called Brennan the next day and asked to meet her at the diner for breakfast. When she got there, she had obviously gotten in late and looked well loved. Grimacing but never wavering, Booth asked her what was going on. "I don't know what you mean," she'd replied, "nothing is going on." Booth reminded her of the broken date, and told her that he had seen her at FF last night dancing. "You were spying on me?" She asked indignantly, "Why?"

"I wasn't spying" he told her, "I was driving by after dropping Park off at Rebecca's and saw your car, I went in thinking maybe we could have a drink and talk, you know, like we used to do before your time was consumed by this sub and the Captain" he said, deliberately emphasizing the rank of the man she was obviously dating now.

"We've gone out three times", she said, and "how is that dating?"

"Where did he sleep last night Temperance." His normally controlled voice breaking.

"My house Booth-he slept at my house, like you have a hundred times in the past too I might add" she said. "Just like I have, Tempe, on the couch?"

"Well, um no, but that isn't any of your business Booth, I don't hang onto your love life so why is mine so important to you?" she challenged.  
"Really?" He said, his voice rising slightly, "REALLY? Tessa, Rebecca, and Cam-any of these names ring any bells? You were consumed with the need to know everything about my love life then!" he spat at her, his anger rapidly boiling up.

"Um excuse me, Tempe?" Captain Reynolds voice interrupted them. Looking up, she saw Malcolm standing there with an embarrassed look on his face, "I'm sorry to bother you both, but you left this at your house, and I thought you might need it" he handed her an old army messenger bag. "Thank you Malcolm, and may I introduce you to my partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth."

Booth stood up and shook the man's hand, "Captain Reynolds" he said. Having never thought about it before, Brennan noticed that Booth was quite tall too and he was just about the same size as Malcolm as the two men completed the tense handshake.

"Brennan, I'll see you at the lab" Booth said, starting to go. "Oh no, please continue your breakfast Agent Booth, Tempe", Mal said, "I've got a meeting to get to," leaning in he kissed her on the cheek and left the diner, "I'll call you tonight" he said.

"I don't think I want breakfast after all", Booth said, "I'll see you later Temperance".

MEN! She thought, I don't get it, Booth acts like I broke up with him to date someone else. He's never said anything to me. Why is he so upset?

Over the next couple of weeks she noticed that when she entered the room, he rarely stayed and the frequency of their phone calls had stalled almost completely. She'd even gotten his voicemail a couple of times when she'd called, and that had almost never happened. Unfortunately, each time that she had set out to talk to him about it, she was called out to the sub site, or was spending time with Malcolm.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7-A Bombshell**

Brennan snapped out of her reverie as soon as they arrived at the Hoover and went inside the building; she got the requisite visitor pass and started heading upstairs to the offices, saying hello to an obviously flabbergasted Charlie on her way.

"Hi, um Dr. Brennan," he replied his eyes not leaving the tall man beside her. "Booth's in his office."

When she got to his office she marched right in without knocking. "What can I help you with Dr. Brennan?" Booth asked looking up from his papers. _Dr. Brennan_ she thought? "Booth-what is going on, why have you asked that we be separated?"

"Dr. Brennan, it's become obvious that you are focused on another project right now, the recovery of the submarine and it wouldn't be safe for the two of us to be in the field right now when you can't commit 100% to whatever case we may be working on. I believe I outlined that to you already?" he replied, completely businesslike.

"Agent Booth-"Malcolm interjected, "you and I both know that this isn't about the joint venture between the Jeffersonian and my mission, let's be honest with Tempe, this about the three of us."

"Captain Reynolds, I can assure you that this is completely professional and has nothing to do with the 'three of us', so if you two can excuse me, I'm pretty busy here", he said rising and guiding them to the door. "Dr. Brennan, I believe that we had an appointment with Dr. Sweets this afternoon that I am going to miss, please give him my apologies."

"Um okay, yes of course," she said quietly, still unsure of what had just happened.

Malcolm had looked at Booth and saw the hurt on his face when he turned to go back to his office, I'm sorry man he thought, I didn't ask for this and I know it's killing you, but you had your chance, now it's mine and I'm going to do what I can to keep her… you would have done the same.

___

Now, at the hockey game, Brennan was watching Booth and wishing that she could talk to someone about the conflicting feelings she was having. She really liked Malcolm and spending time with him was always fun, but she had begun to miss Seeley more and more and wished she knew how to make it up to him. She missed Parker too, the last time she had called to see if he would like to go to the Discovery Center with her to check out the newest dinosaur skeletons, he'd told her that he didn't feel like a date right then, maybe some other time. That had hurt more than anything.

The game ended and the teams went into their respective locker rooms. The FBI had beaten the other team by two goals and was all going to go to the End Zone to celebrate, the squints and Cam had decided that they would join them. Wendell had texted Angela from the locker room to look for Booth and ask him if he wanted to go, he didn't seem to come in with the rest of the team. Angela asked Brennan if she had seen him, and when she said that she hadn't she told her she'd go look for him. Maybe I can talk to him for a minute or so before we all leave. Walking back into the arena, she was thinking about the last time she was in here on the ice with Booth and how they had stayed up all night skating and drinking hot chocolate, the memory caused a sharp pain in her chest that confused her.

Skating over to the penalty box, he said, "There you are, I looked for you in the stands".

"I was there, believe me, I saw it all, the great save at the end, you know you're pretty good Mr. FBI Agent," she replied leaning over the door to grab him as he stood on the ice in his skates. Her fingers rested lightly on his shoulders and felt the rough material of his hockey jersey. Even wearing pads she could feel the heat radiating from his body and knew those muscles of his were hard as the ice he was standing on. "So, now what?" she glanced at him, settling on his lips before raising her eyes to his.

"Well, I was wondering what you were doing standing in the penalty box," he said huskily staring down at her, putting his hands on her hips.

"I've been a bad girl-so I'm being penalized-obviously" moistening her bottom lip slightly, she leaned back, and searched his face. His whiskey brown eyes twinkling as they darkened to mocha.

"Two minutes-unsportsmanlike conduct", he said as he leaned in and crushed her to his chest, his lips and mouth plundering hers.

"Booth!" She'd seen him standing by the penalty box and started to call out to him when she saw the woman's hands come up to his shoulders, Brennan watched and saw Booth dip his head and begin passionately kissing her; abruptly they broke apart and Booth looked over and saw Brennan turning to leave.

"What do you need Dr. Brennan?" he asked breathing raggedly and turning slightly so the woman behind him was out of view, hearing her giggle softly he inwardly groaned at how bad this was all turning out to be.

"Um, well, they…that is Wendell asked Angela to ask me to ask you if you would like to go to the End Zone, to celebrate your win, and I was just coming to ask you that," she finished lamely.

"We'd love to go, wouldn't we Seeley?" Payton Perotta stuck her head around Booth and grinned at Brennan, "Why don't you go get ready and we'll meet the team there?" she reached up and put her arm around his waist in a very obvious 'he's mine' gesture, "well, if you want to Pay, I guess we can go for a drink-thanks Tempe for letting us know." The mask was back on his face and the slight amount of pain that was evident upon seeing her face and the stricken look was hidden again behind it.

Brennan turned and stumbled slightly out of the arena, her eyes filled with tears and her chest hurting she walked past the assembled group of people in the waiting room, the team, her friends, everyone. By the time she got to the parking lot she was running towards her car and her tears were falling fast and furiously. Not knowing what else to do, she got in the car and drove to the lab.

Angela and Wendell turned to each other and then back to the group, what the hell was that all about he asked? Just then, Agent Payton Perotta came out of the back and walked to the group and told them that she and Seeley would meet them at the End Zone. Angela and Cam's identical looks of shock were mirrored all around them. As far as most of the team knew, Booth and Brennan were the hot couple, and the squints didn't even know what to think of with Payton being there. She waved and walked out to the parking lot. "What the hell just happened?" Cam asked the squints as the team filed out to their cars as well. "What is Perotta doing here? And did she just say she was _with_ Booth?"

"That's what I heard," Hodgins said, "and I think that explains why Dr. B just left here the way she did, what do we do?"

"Well," I know what I'm going to do Angela said, "I'm going to find Brennan," turning to the group she said, "Someone needs to do re-con at the bar, and let me know everything!"

"We'll all go," Cam said, "It'll be awkward enough if we don't, so we'll let you know, let us know if you find her, ok?" Turning to go, they caught sight of Booth coming out of the locker room, "Hey guys," he called," ready to hit the 'Zone?". Wendell grabbed Jack whose hands were clenched, as a reflex and said, "Yeah, looks like your ride is outside for you man," Blushing, Booth looked and nodded and headed outside where Payton was leaning against her car and waiting for him to come out, she helped him stow his gear then flipped him the keys and got in the passenger side.

"Oh this is not going to be pretty" Jack said.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8- Tangled Mess**

When Angela got to Brennan's house she was upset that there was no answer, trying to call her again, she wondered _where the hell did she go_? Then it dawned on her. The lab. The place that everything could be compartmentalized and explained rationally was the one place that Brennan would go. Heading over there Angela hoped she was prepared for the hurricane that was about to descend. Brennan and Booth had been dancing around this for so long and it looked like they had both let the chance slip past them. Angela didn't know who to be more angry at, Brennan for being so difficult, Booth for being so reluctant to tell her how he felt, or for Malcolm for being the perfect man _if_ Booth wasn't around.

Angela walked into the mostly deserted lab and heard Brennan sobbing in her office. "Sweetie, oh Brennan" she said seeing her best friend curled up on her sofa, "Honey, it'll be okay—shhhh---it's going to be ok, we'll figure out what to do, okay?" Angela slid down beside her and held her and tried not to cry herself. _What a tangled mess_ she thought.

"I don't know why I'm so upset Ange" Brennan hiccupped, "I mean, it's not like he was mine to lose, I just feel like…I feel like I lost my best friend and my dad and my brother and my mom all at once…" still crying harder now than before, all Angela could do was croon to her that it would be ok, she had to be calmer before they could talk she knew, so she let her release all of the tension the past few months had built up into. "What do I do-Angela, tell me, you know how to deal with this, do I move on? What about Malcolm? How can I live without Parker?" Brennan was starting to slow down, and Angela reached over and handed her some tissues.

"Brennan, first off, you haven't lost anyone-he just confused right now, as are you. You both have been hiding from your real feelings for so long that you've become used to the cover they provided, and when Malcolm came around he coaxed you out from behind that cover because you were so ready to love and be loved you were ripe for the taking. He's done nothing wrong, he's a good man, kind, good looking, employed, a catch. But, he's not your love. He's not Booth. As for Booth," she continued, "he's been trying so hard to not scare you away with how he feels for you he never let you see if you felt the same way, so he's just as guilty for pushing you to find what you've been craving since you were 15 years old and your family broke apart. You want stability, you want someone to take care of you and someone to take care of" starting to hear Brennan's protest, she said, "let me finish-this whole time you've built this wall around you where you believed you were safe from the world, where no one would hurt you ever again, except that's not a life Sweetie, that's a lie. When Booth showed up, you began to live outside that world, you've experienced highs and lows and he's been there the whole time for all of them. I believe you both took each other for granted and were just letting the current carry you away; except that at some time there's a point where the current divides and the rapids start. Either you go with them, or fight against them. I think you both got scared of the fight and got out of the water. What you are doing is safe, you're dating a man you will never love and when he leaves like Sully and Michael and Peter and everyone else, than you can rationalize to yourself that is how it is supposed to be, and as for Booth, he can believe that he isn't good enough for someone, after all Rebecca said no, Tessa didn't work out, Cam, etc. So this way he can believe that it was all him and not you and he can never be hurt."

Angela stopped and wiped Brennan's eyes carefully with a tissue. "Now, you tell me, what do you want? Not what I want to hear, not what you think is rational, WHAT DO YOU WANT BRENNAN?" she asked in a careful voice.

Her voice hitching, Brennan said, "I want him. I want Booth-I want his lips on mine, I want his hands on me-I want Parker, I want to wake up with him and worry about him when he's gone and I want his eyes to see only me. Booth is who I want Angela" she broke down and started to cry again.

"Okay Sweetie, let's get him then" Angela got up and grabbed Brennan's hand, "Let's just see what we have to do to make this happen okay? The first thing you have to do is be honest with Malcolm, he is a good man and he deserves it-besides you are almost done with the sub recovery aren't you?"

"Yes-it's in the final stages of being pulled up, the next step would be to see if there was anything in particular that caused the sinking, right now it looks as though it was just an accident" she told her, trying to stop hiccupping and start breathing again.

"Okay, well you know what you have to do, I'm going to go to my office and make a phone call-when you are done talking to Malcolm, come get me, we'll start phase 2 then." Angela left Brennan alone in her office and headed off to call Wendell.

"What is going on at the bar?" she asked when Wendell answered.

"Well, right now, Perotta and Booth are skeeving us all out with the PDA, Cam is on her way to half lit with anger, Hodgins has decided he is going to hire some mercenaries to break Booth's arms and the rest of the hockey is still trying like hell to avoid EVERYTHING" he said. "Me, I'm wondering how much longer I have to stay or whether you are coming or not" he continued.

"Well, I've got Brennan calling Malcolm and breaking up with him, then I'm going to get Booth here and I'm going to lock them in an office if I have to. I'll give you all the details tonight when I get there, but for now, see if you and Hodgins can get Booth and the blonde suckerfish separated. Okay?" Angela hung up and told him she'd seen him soon. _Well_, she thought to herself, _I'm putting out fires right and left, now if I can only deal with my own issues…guess that's going to be something for another day_.

Brennan called Malcolm, and said, "Hi Malcolm, its Tempe" her voice only breaking slightly.

"Hey Tempe," he said, "You sound like you've had a hard day, need anything?"

"Just your understanding," she replied, "I don't think we can see each other anymore, and I'm hurt by that and I don't know why."

"Tempe-it's okay, you're hurt because you are a wonderful, caring woman whose heart is bigger than she knows, and you know that I'm a good guy and you don't want to hurt me-but Tempe, hon, I'm not blind, I can see how this has been tearing you up. Booth is a good man, he loves you. I can't say that I do, at least not now, I may have at some point, but right now neither of us is in that place and you know it. He's hurting too right now and I'm too much of a nice guy to be the one to get in between something like this. Someday, I want to be in love with a woman that loves me too, and I would hate to know that I had to give that up" He sounded so rational that it just made her feel so much worse.

"Thank you Malcolm and I know that people always say this, but I hope that we can still be friends?"

"Tempe-not right now, but someday when you are ready-we can be friends, and I hope that Booth and I will be friends too. He's a good man that I would be proud to call my friend. Don't worry about me, go get him"

"Malcolm, I'm sorry,"

"Never apologize for being honest Temperance, it's one of the few things in our lives we can control 100%, take care of yourself" he said hanging up the phone.

Sitting there holding the phone, she smiled wistfully and realized that he was a good man and she hoped that someday in their future, they would be able to be friends. Taking a look at the photo on her desk, Brennan stood up and walked into Angela's office to begin phase 2.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9-GAME ON**

Wendell had gone over to the bar and ordered a couple of pitchers and tried to get Hodgins attention. "Okay" he said, "Angela has got Dr. B lined out and she is coming around, we need to break up the kissy face party at the table, you go start talking to Perotta and I'll get Booth to help me with these"

"So-Agent Perotta, what have you been up to since the last time we saw you?" Hodgins asked, bluntly breaking in between the two of them, "Well, I've um…been on an a couple of minor stake outs and such, mostly staying in the lab and working with the new group of forensic scientists the FBI is training," she replied irritated at the interruption.

"Booth! Hey Booth!" Wendell shouted, "Help me with this man, would ya?"

On the other hand, Booth was actually glad for the diversion, no matter how tempting Perotta was being; he kept seeing the confused and hurt look on Brennans' face. All he wanted to do was scoop her up and tell her was sorry for being such a jerk, tell her anything to make that look go away. He didn't even really know what he was doing with Perotta, he knew that he was using her, she'd always flirted with him and one night she'd come to his office for a trainee recommendation and one thing led to another and he had made up his mind to hurt Bones like she had hurt him. Payton had been attached to his hip ever since.

Hodgins had been edging his beer mug closer to Perotta as surreptiously as he could with the intent of spilling it on her, he really didn't know what else to do to get her to leave. When he thought he could get it knocked over without looking the least bit obvious, he reached for a pretzel on the other side and spilt the entire mug into her lap. Leaping up she was trying to get most of the liquid off of her cashmere sweater and lap.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry," he said, "Here let me help you", reaching over to wipe her top off.

"Thanks Hodgins, but I think I should go change-Seeley, hon, I've got to get out of this top before it stains, wanna help?" She called brazenly across the bar to the men coming toward the table with the pitchers of beer.

"Um, actually, why don't I meet up with you later," he said, "I've got to go get Parker in an hour anyway, maybe later tonight I can stop by?"

"Fine-I'll head home then, do you want your hockey stuff before I go?"

"Hey Seel," Marc, his teammate said, "I'm headin' out too, I can grab it from her car for you?" He'd picked up on the pleading look Booth had on his face.

"Thanks man, that'd be great" leaning in to Payton, he kissed her on the cheek and told her he'd call her later. "Okay, hon", she leaned up and kissed him hard on the mouth, "stay out of trouble."

"Hey Perotta, let me know if you can't get the beer out of your sweater, I'll pay for it" Jack said half-heartedly. "I will Hodgins, thanks," came her snide reply.

Hodgins looked at Wendell and they both stood up, "Well, we should be going to, Jack can I get a ride?"

"Sure Wendell lets go"

"Hey, wait, what about the beer?" Booth asked

"Well, you and Cam can drink it" Jack said.

Just then Wendell got a text from Angela…

_BRING SB TO LAB ASAP/TAKE HIS PHONE~ANGEL~_

"Um, well, maybe Cam can give Booth a ride home instead? I mean, none of us really need any more beer, and well, it's already paid for, so you can just give it to the rest of the guys?" Wendell said, discreetly handing his phone to Cam and nodding towards the remaining team members.

"Sure, I'm heading that way anyway Booth, let's go" Cam grabbed her bag and coat and put her hand on Booth's arm. "Ready?"

"If you guys are all leaving, I guess so" he started to turn to get his coat when Wendell asked, "Hey Booth, do you have your phone on you?"

"Yesss, why?"

"Can I get James's phone number? He's got a new stick wax and I'd like to find out what kind it is." Everyone there hoped that Booth didn't see through the ruse as easily as they had. "Okay, here," and he tossed it to him while he got his jacket on. Wendell deliberately missed catching it and it crashed to the floor.

"Dammit Wendell! I just got that phone!" he said, walking around the table. "I'm sorry man, it was an accident-I thought I had it." Wendell tried hard to look contrite.

Trying to get the phone to turn on, Booth turned to Cam and said "let's go, I may have time to run by the store real quick on my way to get Parker".

As he left the bar, Cam looked at the other two and said, "What do I do now?"

"Get him to the lab and leave him there!" Jack told her, "He'll be so mad, he'll have to call a cab from inside, where Angela and Brennan are."

"Okay, here goes nothing"

Cam and Booth went outside and got into her car. On the way to the lab, Booth asked, "where are you going Cam? This isn't the way to my house."

"Oh-sorry Booth, I must be on auto-pilot I was heading to the lab for some reason, well, I guess we're going to take the scenic route to your place, sorry!" she told him, not willing to risk a look at him. She could feel the tension radiating off of him and didn't envy either of the two girls at the lab.

Seeing the lab on the right, Cam started slowing down, "Now what?" Booth asked.

"My car is driving funny, would you get out and check the tire please?" she said, pulling up to the front.

"Sure" he sighed, beginning to feel a headache coming on, "I'll check"

Getting out of the car he looked first at the passenger side then started to the driver's side, when she was sure he had cleared the front of the car, she rolled her window down and said, "I'm sorry and good luck" and took off, he jumped back in surprise, her passenger door was still open!

"Cam! Camille!" he hollered, "What are you doing?" she slowed down just long enough to reach over and close the door and then continued on.

_Now what am I going to do? It's 7 miles to my house from here, and I could jog, except that my slips aren't the best thing to be jogging in_, he thought looking down at his feet. He was still wearing the Adidas slides he had put on when leaving the rink, his sneakers were in his hockey bag. "DAMMIT" swearing out loud and looking at his now useless phone, Booth went inside to use one of the office phones. Once inside he went straight to the lab section as he knew his way around there. Seeing the light on in Brennan's office, the only light on actually, he went over there to see if there was something wrong. When he walked into the office, Bones was sitting in one of the chairs around her coffee table, her knees pulled up to her chin and her eyes closed. She was wrapped in a blanket and there was a cup of tea in front of her.

"Bones?" he asked softly, "are you okay?"

Just then Angela walked to the doorway and said, "Seeley Booth you aren't leaving this room until you fix this." She shut the door and locked it and then walked away. "ANGELA!" he started to shout and then looked over at Brennan, who was blinking and looking around like she wasn't quite sure how she had gotten there.

"Booth?"

"Yes Tempe, it's me"

"What are you doing here?" Suddenly all the little things added up and running his hands up his face and through his hair, he realized what their friends had been doing since they had arrived at the bar.

"Well, I think I'm here until we figure this out, good, bad or otherwise" he told her, pulling up a chair by hers. "Let me make one quick call first" he got up and went to the desk phone and called Rebecca and told her something had come up and he would be by to get Parker in the morning. Returning to the chair he had pulled up, he asked her what he should do. How can he make it easier for her?


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10-Double Overtime**

Looking into his unshaven face, and his pleading eyes she scooted over to sit on the table right in front of him, putting her legs between his bent knees she grabbed his hands and held them in hers. Without breaking eye contact she began to speak.

"I never thought in my life that I would meet someone so different from me that would make me care this much. When my family left me and I began to realize they weren't coming back I put up a wall around me and I never let anyone get past it. All through school and the last 10 years I've only allowed a handful of people to see around that wall, Angela is one of them. I thought if I didn't let myself feel and I only allowed the rational explanations to be my guide I would never hurt like I did all those years ago. I never knew why I wasn't good enough that they wanted to stay, I thought it was me. Over the years I've convinced myself that people, who love you, leave you. Michael, Sully, etc. it was a pattern that kept repeating. The longer you and I work together the more I pushed on that wall trying to keep it from falling over, but you kept pushing back. I never wanted to let you get close to me. We're so different, you love and live in the moment, and I try to rationalize the moment. You're Catholic, I'm imperical. I'm not sure about having kids, I go from wanting them to not, and you are clearly cut out to be a father to many. I'm so confused all of the time, I don't know how to relate to people and when I need help, you're the person I ask for that help, but this time I couldn't ask you. I couldn't even begin to rationalize my own feelings let alone what you would think of them," he started to interrupt her and she put her finger on his lips, "please, let me finish" she said, "When Parker and I go on our 'dates' I fantasize that I am his mom and we are bonding and that I'm helping him to be the man that his father is. I can't explain why, but being around him makes me feel so much closer to you and I find that I want that. Booth" she faltered, her resolve starting to weaken, "Go on" he said, "I'm here."

"Booth" she started again, "I love you. I love your smile, the way you smell in the morning, the sleepy little grin you have, I love how you care so much about the cases we work on, I love how great of a father you are, how you never make me feel stupid for not knowing who a celebrity or singer is and most of all I love how you look at me when you think I don't know you are looking at me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I'm sorry everything has happened the way it has, and all I can ask, is will you give me another chance?" her voice had been getting softer and softer, when finally on the last word he barely heard her.

Pulling her onto his lap and holding her Booth told her "I love you too Bones, I should have told you that every day for the past 5 years, I'm an idiot. I love everything about you, your smile, your social awkwardness, your beauty everything. I love how you can make the day sunny and warm just by showing up, how you aren't afraid of anything when we are out in the field and I love watching you with my son", he tipped her head up slightly with a finger on her chin, "and I love hearing you tell me you love me too, and I want to be the one you have babies with and I want them all to look like you, love like you and be everything to me like you are. Please forgive me for being scared and stubborn and stupid. Please Bones?" He stopped speaking and rested his forehead against hers, searching her eyes, bright with tears.

"I forgive you Booth" she whispered as she leaned into meet his lips with hers. "I love you Bones" he said again, kissing her forehead, to her cheekbone, to her lips. His lips met hers softly at first, barely touching, then he slid his tongue along her lower lip and sighed when she cautiously met his with hers, shifting so that she wasn't at so much of an angle, she pulled his head down closer to hers and began to kiss him softly, hesitantly and then with a passion that exploded they were soon inseparable. Standing up still holding her, he took her to the sofa in her office and turned out the lights to the office, but leaving the desk lamp on, he came to the sofa and lay down beside her. Adjusting so she fit into his arms, he breathed in her scent and said softly, "What happened to Malcolm?" she told him what Malcolm had said, and Booth felt his respect for the man growing. "What about Perotta" she asked looking up at him with fear in her eyes, "Perotta was a mistake" he told her, "Just a mistake that I'm sorry I made".

Pulling down the blanket on the back of the couch, Booth covered them both up, Brennan nestled perfectly in his arms and laying down the length of his body. He whispered into her hair, " I would like nothing more than to make love to you right now, but for some reason, I'd rather just hold you" she sighed and said, " we have the rest of our lives for that, I just want you to hold me Booth, hold me and never let me go."

Once she saw the lights go off in the office Angela smiled and texted to the group

ALL- Crisis averted, B&B are back-~Angel~

Walking out of the lab she called Perotta and said, "Payton, thanks, it worked like a charm, I appreciate you doing that."

"No problem Angela, it wasn't really all that bad playing house with Agent Booth, you know" she said with a chuckle, "now it will be really interesting to find someone else having that to compare to you know?"

"I know what you mean-when things settle down, we'll let the rest of them in on it, okay? Dinner at Wendell's tomorrow, you up for it?" Angela said.

"You know, you're really going to have to come clean with Hodgins about Wendell, right?" Payton told her, the two had become rather close since she started working with the group off and on.

"I know-one crisis at a time though, okay?" Angela replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

When he got the text, Hodgins wondered, when did she start going by Angel and why?

But that's a whole 'nother story….


End file.
